


Helvetesuka

by Bewa



Series: Verdens Navle [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Dårlig samvittighet, Frustrasjon, Jobb, M/M, Sinne, Unger, Vonde føleleser, krangel
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Krangler Isak og Even aldri? spurteOtherstoriesi kommentarfeltet til ficenIrriterendeJoda, de gjør det.





	1. Tomt hus

“Even?”

Isak halvveis roper navnet hans i det øyeblikket han går inn døren og setter Iris ned på gulvet. Huset er helt stille, ikke noe svar, og han hadde ikke ventet det heller, men måtte bare prøve. 

Selvfølgelig er Even på jobb enda. 

Iris blir stående foran ham. Det drypper fortsatt vann fra håret hennes og det krøller seg av fuktigheten. Ulltrøyen hennes får mørke prikker av dråpene, de matcher den mørke fargen trøyen allerede har fra håndleddet og opp til albuen. Lyseblå ulltrøye farget mørk blå-grå av sølevann og sand. Ansiktet hennes er også matchende sølegrått, og hun har et stort, fornøyd smil rundt munnen. Selv har han en svær IKEA-bag med vått og møkkete tøy over skulderen. Ute pøser det ned, og høstvinden uler rundt hushjørnene. 

Dagen på jobb har vært helt pyton, med stress fra han gikk inn døren til han gikk ut. Det var for lite folk på jobb, to unger på hans avdeling hadde kastet opp under lunsjen, de ble plassert på hver sin sofa med hver sin bøtte i påvente av at foreldre kom og hentet. Det skapte uroligheter og lite matlyst hos de andre barna. På ledermøtet fikk han en overhøvling av Frank fordi han hadde meldt seg på et kurs i forbindelse med et språkprosjekt barnehagen er med på. Det betød, i følge Frank, at de måtte bruke vikarpenger “på ham”, _ om han ikke tenkte å ta kurset ulønnet da, han kunne jo det. _ Særlig at han kommer til å dra på kurs for jobben ulønnet. Han skjønner at Frank er stresset for tiden, med mye sykefravær og mange vikarer i sving, men den syns Isak var lavmål. På toppen av alt kom tre foreldre og klaget over at de var ** _for mye_ ** ute når det var dårlig vær. Ungens klær ble for møkkete og våte. Isak klarte å ikke himle med øynene da tredje klagen kom og forklarte like rolig, for tredje gang på rad, at de var ute minst to timer hver dag uansett vær. 

Dagen hadde ikke akkurat blitt mye bedre, og han hadde nesten bitt i seg egne ord til foreldrene, da han kom til SFO for å hente Iris. Synet av den strålende blide ungen som sto midt i en vanndam med søle fra topp til tå var jo egentlig et herlig syn. Det burde egentlig fått ham til å smile og le. 

Men ikke akkurat i dag. 

Akkurat i dag skulle han ønske at hun var litt mer pertentlig og ikke elsket utelek over alt på denne jord. I dag skulle han ønske at SFO hadde innedag, at Iris var inne og bare satt pent og pyntelig med perler eller tegneark eller whatever, og ventet på at han skulle hente henne. 

Akkurat i dag. 

Men det var ikke sånn.

Regntøyet hennes var innsauset i søle, søle som hadde kommet seg på innsiden og gjort både fleecetøy og ulltøy vått og møkkete, til og med støvlene hennes hadde vært fulle av sølevann. Han hadde bare skrelt av henne de ytterste lagene med klær, helt inn til ulltøyet, stappet alt det våte og møkkete i den store IKEA-bagen og båret med seg ungen i vått ullundertøy inn bilen og kommet seg hjem.

Isak sukker når han erkjenner at huset er like tomt som han både trodde og fryktet. Han slipper IKEA-bagen ned på gulvet. 

“Pappa? Kan jeg se på TV?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Du må gå i dusjen, Iris, du ser ikke ut.”

Det er helt sant. 

Ansiktet er grått av sølevann, med svarte renner nedover kinnene og i pannen. Det småkrøllete håret hennes er flokete etter sand og vann, hendene er grå i stedet for hudfarget med mørkere render mellom fingrene, til og med føttene hennes er grå.

“Ååååå.. jeg vil se på TV.”

“Iris.” Isak trekker pusten dypt. “Ikke. Gidd. Gå på badet. Jeg kommer.”

“Pappaaaaa…”

“Iris.” Isak tar fram den strengeste stemmen han har, hever den litt, men ikke for mye. Bare akkurat nok til at den ikke utløser en krangel. For det orker han ikke. “Dusjen. Nå!” Det virker som Iris skjønner alvoret, for hun knurrer bare lett mot ham, tramper inn i stuen og fortsetter opp trappen. 

Isak følger etter, men lemper først IKEA-bagen inn på vaskerommet, før han skynder seg opp trappen.

Han lukker opp døren til soverommet og kikker inn. Rommet er akkurat som det var på morgenen da han dro på jobb. Sengen i normal uorden, sokkene, t-skjorten og bokseren til Even på gulvet. Hans egen joggebukse og t-skjorte ligger oppå den uredde sengen, treningstøyet på stolen ved veggen, to av hettejakkene til Even på knaggen ved døren. Han går bort og stikker nesen inn den ene, trekker lukten inn, kjenner klumpen i halsen og sukker, før han snur seg, lukker døren og går med raske skritt inn til Iris. 

“Hvorfor MÅ jeg dusje nå, pappa?” Hun sitter på dolokket med armene i kors over brystet.

“Har du sett deg selv i speilet?” Isak hører at stemmen er oppgitt, men klarer ikke å gjøre noe med det.

“Nei?”

“Gjør det da.” Han snur seg og tar frem rent undertøy til henne fra skapet, strekker seg inn i dusjen og skrur den på. Lar vannet renne litt slik at det ikke er alt for varmt. Er hun kald, kommer det vanlig varme vannet til å brenne på koppen hennes. 

“Oi.” Han hører den glade stemmen hennes borte fra vasken. “Jeg er skikkelig møkkete, pappa!”

Han ser på henne og nikker. “Nettopp. Derfor må du dusje.”

“Se da pappa! Jeg er helt svart her jo.” Hun drar pekefingeren fra øret og nedover kjeven. “Se, det blir spor etter fingeren min, nesten som sminke.” Hun løfter pekefingeren som er mørk brun på tuppen og gnir den på overleppen, som blir noen nyanser mørkere. 

“Du trenger jo ikke å dra møkka mer utover da, Iris.” 

“Men det er gøy, pappa!” 

Isak sukker og nikker. Han vet jo at det er gøy med søle og møkkete striper i ansiktet. Med vann og sand og alt som kan lage spor. 

Bare ikke akkurat i dag. 

Even og han hadde kranglet på morgenen, og den krangelen har bodd i kroppen hans i hele dag. Hele dagen har han kjent på den store knuten i magen og en ekkel skjelving i hele seg. Han har tenkt mye på hva han sa på morgenen og hva Even hadde sagt. Alle de harde ordene som fløy mellom dem. Alle ordene som egentlig var helt unødvendige og dumme. Alle ordene som kom fordi begge var slitne, fordi Evens jobb hadde tatt alt for mye tid de siste ukene, fordi mamma var dårlig, fordi han selv hadde sagt ja til alt for mye greier og fordi Iris er seks år, førsteklassing og aldri gidder å høre på en beskjed. 

Eller nesten aldri da, for akkurat nå drar hun av seg ulltøy og truse og går i dusjen. Stenger døren etter seg, og Isak hører henne nynne på en sang. 

_ “Men Even, er du seriøs? I helgen skulle vi jo bare slappe av, alle fire. Vi skulle til badeland, spise pizza på Peppes og kanskje besøke Jonas og Eva? Koble helt ut fra alt stresset. Bare oss.” _

_ “Jeg må jobbe Isak. Sorry.” _

_ “Faen altså.” _

_ “Isak. Det er ikke akkurat som jeg har bestemt det selv da.” _

_ “Nei, men du kunne jo sagt nei?” _

_ “Ja, jeg kunne det. Men likevel, jeg kan jo ikke det. Du vet jo det.” _

_ “Hvorfor ikke?” _

_ “Jeg må være med på den siste delen, det er mitt prosjekt, det er viktig. ” _

_ “Og det er ikke vi?” _

_ “Isak. Skjerp deg. Selvfølgelig er dere viktige. Dere er viktigst.” _

_ “Bare ikke akkurat i helgen?” _

Isak vet det var dårlig gjort. Han vet det så innmari godt, likevel hadde han sagt det. Even har alltid dårlig samvittighet når han må jobbe helger på prosjekter som skal bli ferdig. Isak skjønner at de har frister og at alt ikke bestandig går på skinner. Han skjønner alt det der. 

Bare at akkurat nå så trenger han at Even er litt mer hjemme. Han trenger å sitte i sofaen en hel kveld og bare bli holdt rundt.Trenger å prate med ham om mamma. Trenger å kjenne armene til Even rundt seg, kjenne varmen fra kroppen hans. 

Kanskje til og med elske. 

_ “Fy faen, det var lavmål, Isak!” _

_ “Var det?” _

_ “Hva med deg da? Du dro jo bare på søndag, da vi skulle finne på noe?” _

_ “Jeg var hos mamma Even. Hun er syk.” _

_ “Ja, akkurat denne søndagen ja. Men hva med helgen før da? Fotballederkurs? Og møter med jobb og idrettslag, trenersamlinger, kurs med jobben. Du kunne sagt nei til noe du og?” _

_ “Du har ikke sagt noe?” _

_ “Må jeg det da?” _

Med de ordene snudde Even på hælen, forlot kjøkkenet og gikk ut. Han sa ikke_ ha det _ en gang. Isak hørte bilen starte, hørte hjulene i grusen når Even rygget ut og kjørte avgårde. Tårene hadde svidd bak øyelokkene hans da han skjønte at Even faktisk hadde kjørt på jobb uten å si hadet, uten et kyss. Men han bet tennene sammen, svelget og fortsatte med nistepakken til Iris. 

Han hadde vært på nippet til å sende ham en melding flere ganger i dag, men han hadde ikke gjort der.

Syns han Even var urimelig? 

Ja. 

Var han selv urimelig?

Ja. 

Isak synker ned på dolokket, kjenner at tårene presser på, og et par kalde dråper triller nedover kinnet hans. Han hadde håpet at Even var hjemme når han kom hjem. Selv om han innerst inne visste at han ikke kom til å være det. Huset føles så tomt. Ensomt. Forlatt. 

Det er ikke det at de ikke har kranglet før. De har det. Selvfølgelig. Men Even har aldri dratt uten hadet og et kyss. Tenk om noe skjer. Tenk om noe har skjedd. 

På E6 for eksempel. 

Tenk om noe har skjedd, tenk om det plutselig ringer på døren og en politimann, eller en prest står utenfor. Og det siste de gjorde var å krangle. Det sprenger i brystet, Isak får vondt i magen igjen, litt kvalm. Tankene han har nå gjør det smertefullt å trekke pusten. Uroen i kroppen vokser seg stor, tar nesten over hele han. Pulsen går raskere og raskere. Han må ikke tenke sånn. Må ikke la de tankene feste seg. Han reiser seg brått, og går ut av badet, ned trappen og fisker telefonen ut av jakkelommen. 

Skjermen er svart, og når han låser den opp er det fortsatt ingen melding fra Even. Han klikker seg inn på nyhetssidene mens han går opp trappen, scroller raskt nedover, sjekker etter meldinger om trafikkulykker. Det er ingen. Han puster litt lettet ut, skrur på lyden på telefonen, og stapper den i baklomma. Går innom soverommet. Rer sengen, rasker med seg både Evens og sine egne klær, og går på badet til Iris igjen. Klærne havner i skittentøykurven sammen med Iris sine som selvfølgelig ble liggende på gulvet etter at hun hadde kledd av seg. Han setter hele kurven utenfor døren, så han kan ta den med ned etterpå. Få satt på en vaskemaskin.

Iris skrur av dusjen bak ham, og han hører døren til dusjkabinettet bli dratt opp. “Pappa? Kan jeg få et håndkle?”

Isak griper håndkleet og gir henne det. Hun pakker seg inn og kikker opp på ham mens det triller vanndråper nedover kinnet hennes. “Kan jeg se på tv nå?”

Isak smiler. “Jada, det kan du. Ta med deg klærne ned og kle på deg foran TV’n.”

“Okey.” Hun spretter avgårde, inntullet i det store badehåndkleet og glemmer klærne sine. Han sukker oppgitt i det han hører føttene hennes tromme ned trappa. 

Isak tar klærne hennes under den ene armen, løfter skittentøykurven og følger etter henne. Han slenger klærne ved siden av henne i sofaen og går mot vaskerommet. Lukten av vått regntøy, sølevann, våt ull, sand og jord slår mot ham når han kommer inn døren. Han løfter hele IKEA-bagen opp på benken ved siden av utslagsvasken og ser på innholdet, kniper igjen øynene før han åpner dem igjen. 

Alt er vått, alt er møkkete. Han legger regntøyet i vasken og skrur på vannet. Skyller det kjapt og legger det i en bøtte. Skyller kjapt av den verste sølen fra fleecebukse og fleecejakke og slenger det i maskinen, fyller på med andre klær og setter den på. Han skyller ulltøyet og henger det til midlertidig tørk på kanten av vasken. Han må vaske det etter fleecetøyet, sokker og truse skylles også og gjør ulltøyet selskap på kanten. Støvlene er like våte inni som utenpå, til og med søle inni. Etter en runde under vann, er det bare å håpe at papir og skotørker kan gjøre susen. 

Regntøyet lar han ligge litt, hans skal ta det etterpå. Han trenger uansett ikke vaske det i dag, det får bare vente. Iris har flere sett, så det er ikke krise. Støvler har hun også flere par av, så om støvlene ikke blir tørre så går det bra. Det er bare at hun liker de støvlene best. Isak klarer å smile litt når han presser tørkepapir nedi dem. Regnbuestøvlene som Even fant på nettet og kjøpte til Mikael for ti år siden. Litt falmede, men hele og nesten like fine. Fortsatt Iris’ favorittstøvler. Isak trekker pusten når tankene går til Even. Kjenner at klumpen i magen er der fortsatt, uroen i kroppen og den vonde smaken i munnen etter ordene han hadde spydd ut på morgenen ligger der som en ulmende brann. 

At han kunne få det til å høres ut som at han tvilte på at familien er det viktigste for Even. Han vet jo at de er det. Selvfølgelig er de det. 

Alltid. 

Akkurat som de tre er de viktigste for Isak. Men selv om de er det, så deltok han på helgekurs han også. Og samlinger. Og andre kurs, fotballkvelder, cuper, treninger. 

Den dårlige samvittigheten rir gjennom ham, og pulsen øker. Smerten i magen er på grensen til kvalme. Han har nesten ikke spist i dag, men er likevel ikke sulten. Vet at han bør spise. Vet også at han må lage mat, for Iris er sikkert snart sulten, sannsynligvis helt akutt som hun pleier å bli. Dessuten kommer Mikael hjem snart, og han kommer også til å være utsultet - også som vanlig. Den gutten har en helt enorm appetitt. Han spiser jo nesten mer enn Even og ham til sammen. Matbudsjettet deres kommer til å halveres den dagen Mikael flytter ut. 

Isak smiler for seg selv av tanken. Ikke på at han skal flytte ut, men av tanken på Mikael. Fine, gode Mikael. Han kommer sikkert til å se det på Isak med en gang, at det er noe, kanskje til og med at Even og han har kranglet. Mikael har en syvende eller åttende sans på sånt.

Isak stenger døren til vaskerommet og kikker bort på Iris som ligger i sofaen. Hun har pakket seg inn i et fleeceteppe, har helt sikkert ikke kledd på seg annet enn truse, og håndkleet hennes ligger i en haug på gulvet. 

Han orker ikke å mase om det nå, det skader ingen at hun sitter i trusen inntullet i et fleecepledd og ser på TV, eller at håndkleet ligger på gulvet. Nå er det viktigere å holde seg selv flytende. Holde klumpene i magen og halsen så små at han ikke begynner å grine. Ikke fordi han ikke kan grine foran Iris eller Mikael, det er ikke det. Han vil bare ikke det akkurat nå. Vil ikke være nødt til å forklare hvorfor dersom han begynner å gråte. At det er på grunn av det han selv sa, på grunn av den dårlige samvittigheten, på grunn av den kjipe dagen på jobb, på grunn av at verden akkurat nå er bare helt pyton, og han trenger at Even kommer og holder rundt ham. 

Nå liksom. 

Skolesekken til Iris står ved gangdøren. Han lukker den opp, plukker ut matboksen og sjekker lekseplanen. Leselekse. Den kan vente, de kan lese den på sengen senere i kveld. Han orker ikke begynne på det nå. Orker ikke en eventuell krangel og sur Iris. Nå er førsteprioritet middag. 

Spaghetti og pølser får duge i dag. Han kan høre stemmen til Even i hodet ‘_og så grønnsaker Isak’ _, så han er fristet til å ta fram en pose potetgull med paprika, og la det være grønnsaksalibiet. Det er jo både potet og paprika, liksom. Han kjenner at han smiler igjen når han tenker tilbake til den dagen Mikael strålende fornøyd kom hjem, ristet på potetgullposen og sa at han godt kunne spise to grønnsaker til middag. Han var syv-åtte eller noe, og hadde hatt en lang periode der grønnsaker var skikkelig kranglemat.

Isak ser inn i kjøleskapet, finner en avokado og tomater, og plukker ut en maisboks fra skuffen. Alt går fint til spaghetti og pølser, så han legger det på benken og stopper brått opp. Kommer på at han ikke aner om Even kommer hjem til middag i dag. 

Sikkert ikke. Isak husker han sa det på lørdag eller søndag, at denne uken kom til å bli en helvetesuke. Og han hadde rett i det, på mange måter. Mandag og tirsdag hadde han vært hjemme halv elleve. I går nesten halv tolv. Stupt i seng. Og Isak vet jo at Even ikke liker at det er sånn, men i perioder så må han bare. 

Og det er ikke bare arbeidsdagene som gjør at Isak blir irritert og med det engstelig, eller er det motsatt, at han blir engstelig og dermed irritert? Han vet ikke helt. Men det er tanken på belastningen det er for Even som gjør det. Frykten for at det skal bli for mye for ham. Frykten for det ender opp med en utslitt Even. En Even som bare ligger der i sitt eget mørke og har det vondt. 

Noe som er like vondt for Isak. 

Pastavannet koker og han slenger i pastaskruer. Pølebitene surrer i stekepannen og Isak dekker bordet. 

Til tre. 

Han hører skrittene til Mikael på trappen. Sukker lettet når døren går opp og han hører den glade stemmen hans rope inn i huset. “Hallo?”

“Hei Mikael!” Iris roper fra stuen. Isak svelger klumpen han har i halsen, men sier ingenting. Han hører Mikael romstere i gangen, hører lyden av gymbag som blir sluppet ned på gulvet utenfor vaskerommet, glidelåsen som blir åpnet, tøy som dras ut, døren som åpnes og noe blir slengt inn på vaskerommet. Lyden av bagen som blir dyttet over gulvet er kjent, før lyden fra skrittene til Mikael kommer mot kjøkkenet. 

“Hei Isak!” Mikael dumper ned ved kjøkkenbordet. 

“Hei Mikael.” Isak svelger hardt, snur seg ikke men trekker pusten og deler avokadoen. “Bra dag?”

“Veldig. Fikk 4+ på den matteprøven.”

Isak kjenner at han blir glad på Mikaels vegne. “Så bra da. Veldig bra faktisk.” Mikael har jobbet knallhardt med matte den siste tiden, gradvis jobbet seg opp fra en svak toer, så det var vel fortjent. 

“Mm. Skikkelig deilig!”

Isak deler avokadoen i terninger og skraper dem ned i en skål, snur seg, går mot bordet og setter den ned. Mikael ser på ham. 

“Hva skjer?” Øynene til Mikael borer seg inn i ham. 

Isak trekker pusten, prøver å komme på noe å si, men rister bare på hodet i stedet. Det er ikke Mikaels problem at Even og han har kranglet. Det er ikke hans jobb å ta seg av det, men Isak vet at Mikael skjønner at det er noe. Og han kommer helt sikkert til å bry seg. 

“Gidder du å slå av TV’n og få med deg Iris hit?” Isak snakker om noe annet. “Med klær, vær så snill?”

“Mm.” Mikael ser på ham en stund før han reiser seg og går ut i stuen. 

Når Iris og Mikael kommer tilbake, har Isak satt maten på bordet og de spiser. Iris skravler i vei om ting hun har gjort på skolen og SFO, Mikael forteller om en av lærerne som hadde vist dem et skikkelig kult kjemiforsøk. Isak prøver å følge med på samtalen, men merker at han faller ut stadig vekk. Gløtter bort på telefonen og venter på å få melding fra Even. 

Når de er ferdig med å spise, og Iris har gått for å leke, ser Mikael på ham og kremter. 

“Hva er det Isak?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Det er ingenting, Mikael. Jeg er bare sliten. Tøff dag på jobben. Gidder du å rydde her, jeg må ta vasken og sette på ny. Iris så ut som hun hadde kledd på seg søle da vi skulle dra hjem i dag.”

“Mm.” Mikael nikker, ser fortsatt på ham. 

Når han går inn på vaskerommet, tenker han at Mikael kanskje bare blir enda mer bekymret om han IKKE sier noe. Men hva kan han si da? At han har driti seg ut og behandlet Even som dritt? Eller han ikke akkurat driti seg ut, men det var dårlig gjort å si som han gjorde, det var det. Kanskje de behandlet hverandre som dritt denne morgenen? De harde ordene runger som et ekko i hodet hans igjen. 

Isak henger opp tøyet og setter på en ny maskin. Bretter sammen tøy fra et av stativene med tørre klær, slik at han har plass til neste vask senere. Så går han inn i stuen og setter seg i sofaen. Iris kommer oppi sofaen til ham og setter seg i armkroken hans. “Pappa? Hvorfor er du lei deg?”

“Jeg er ikke lei meg, Iris. Jeg er bare sliten.” 

“Du var lei deg på badet når jeg dusjet. Du hadde tårer på kinnet ditt.”

Isak drar henne lenger inn i armkroken. “Det var bare fordi jeg var så sliten, Iris.”

“Du sier alltid at vi skal fortelle deg eller pappa når vi er lei oss eller noe, da må du gjøre det også.”

Mikael kommer inn i stuen, flipper telefonen sin mot låret akkurat som Even gjør. Klumpen i magen vokser litt. “Mini har et poeng her, Isak.” Han slenger seg ned i stolen. Akkurat nå skulle Isak ønske at Mie var hjemme. Da kunne han brukt henne som unnskyldning for å slippe unna. Sagt at hun måtte ut eller noe. Men Mie er hos Anders og Liv, og han har ingen rømningsvei. 

“Spytt ut.” De blå øynene til Mikael står i hans.

Isak rister på hodet. “Iris, gidder du å stikke og hente den store sjokoladeplaten som ligger i kjøleskapet?”

Trikset funket, for Iris spretter opp. Sjokolade på torsdag, liksom. Hvilken seksåring biter ikke på den. Mikaels blikk er fortsatt på ham når Iris løper ut på kjøkkenet. “Pappa og jeg kranglet på morgenen i dag. Jeg….” Han trekker pusten, kjenner at det rykker i halsen når han gjør det. “Det er bare kjipt.” Isak ser i taket og svelger hardt.. “Men kan vi ta det når Iris har lagt seg?”

Mikael nikker. “Slapp av, Isak. Dere har kranglet før. Det ordner seg. Det er pappa og deg liksom.”

Isak ler kort, han hører selv at latteren er sår. “Joda, men det er dritt å ha det sånn…..” Han kommer ikke lenger før Iris kommer fykende inn i stuen med sjokoladen. 

“Var det denne du mente, pappa?” 

“Ja. Kom hit da!” Iris kryper opp i sofaen til ham igjen og Mikael nikker til dem og reiser seg. 

“Jeg går opp jeg. Vi prater etterpå, Isak.” 

Resten av ettermiddagen snegler seg avgårde. Han og Iris spiser sjokolade og ser på TV. Alle programmene som Iris vil se. Han orker ikke diskutere. Flere enn en gang syns Isak han hører skritt på trappen og dørhåndtak som glir ned, men det er ingenting. Han sukker når klokka nærmer seg halv sju og han spør Iris om hun vil ha mat før hun skal legge seg. Hun nikker og de går på kjøkkenet. Han smører en skive med leverpostei og agurk, og skjenker melk i et glass. 

“Kommer pappa hjem før jeg har sovnet i dag?” Iris ser på ham med store øyne når hun setter seg på stolen ved kjøkkenbordet. 

Isak rister på hodet og setter seg ned ved siden av henne. “Nei, han gjør ikke det.”

“OK.” Iris tygger på skiven sin, legger hodet på skakket og smiler skjevt. “Kan jeg sove i sengen deres?” Øynene lyser forventningsfulle opp på ham. Selvfølgelig må hun spørre om det. 

“Eh, nei. Pappa kommer jo hjem i kveld en gang.”

“Ååå.” Iris’ underleppe kommer trassent ut med leverpostei og brødsmuler. 

“Du sover best i din seng, Iris. Men om du våkner, så kommer du til oss.”

“Javel.” Hun stapper innpå en bit til og tygger. 

Plutselig bråstopper hun alle bevegelser og ser på ham. Leverposteiskiven er nesten på vei ut av munnen igjen. “Pappa! Vi har glemt leseleksen!”

Isak ser på henne. Han må nesten le når han ser uttrykket i ansiktet hennes, strekker ut hånden og stryker henne langsomt over håret. “Vi kan lese den på sengen i dag.”

Nå kommer brødskiven ut av munnen, for Iris stirrer på ham. Øynene er store, og hun rister på hodet. “Pappa. Det går ikke an. Vi leser ikke leselekse på sengen. Det har du selv sagt.” Hun stapper den halvtygde brødbiten inn i munnen igjen og hopper ned fra stolen. Går bort til sekken og tar opp leseheftet. Tilbake ved bordet skyver hun tallerkenen bort og legger heftet bestemt ned på bordet, blar opp på riktig side, og leser alle ordene med stor selvfølge og presisjon. 

Isak stirrer på henne. “Så bra du leser!” 

“Det vet jeg vel!” Iris ser på ham og himler lett med øynene. 

Isak må le. “Ja, men i dag var det ekstra bra altså. Kjempeflott lest!”

“Du er jo sliten, så da måtte jeg jo gjøre det så bra jeg kunne, sånn at leksen gikk fort.”

“Hva?” Isak kjenner det bobler litt i ham av den fine, nydelige skapningen som sitter ved siden av ham. “Mener du at du kanskje tullet i går når du ikke fikk det til?”

“Kanskje litt?”

“Hvorfor det?” Isak bøyer seg fram og ser på henne. 

Hun ser på ham, trekker på skuldrene “Vet ikke. Det bare ble sånn.”

“Okey….” Isak stryker henne over kinnet. “Men du leste i alle fall helt supert nå! Gleder meg til å fortelle det til pappa!”

“Gjør du?”

“Gleder meg til å fortelle hvor fint du leste ja,”

“Å?” Iris ser på ham. “Hvorfor?”

“Fordi han kommer til å bli like stolt som meg. Av at du leser så fint.” 

“Blir dere glade av det?”

“Vi blir jo det. Vi blir jo glade og stolte når du får til ting du har jobbet mye med.”

“Åja.” Iris tar den siste biten av brødskiven i munnen. “Kan jeg få en skive til?”

“Selvfølgelig.” 

Iris er seg selv. Samtalen er over, og hun skifter tema til noe helt annet mens Isak går bort til benken og smører en skive til. Han setter seg ned igjen og betrakter henne når hun spiser, samtidig som han lytter etter lyder utenfra. Den knasende lyder fra bildekk i grusen, skritt på trappen og andre lyder som tyder på at Even kommer hjem. 

Iris sovner etter to historier og en nattasang. Isak lar døren til rommet hennes stå på gløtt, og kikker inn på deres eget soverommet når han går forbi. Skal han bare gå og legge seg? Det kjennes ut som kroppen trenger det, men klokken er jo bare litt over halv åtte. Hvis han legger seg nå, kommer han til å våkne fire i natt liksom. Han går ned trappen, henter seg en Fanta og setter seg i sofaen. Skrur på TV og begynner å bla gjennom kanalene. Skrittene til Mikael høres i trappen ikke lenge etterpå og han kommer inn. 

“Kan jeg og ta en sånn eller?” Mikael peker på brusen. 

Isak nikker. “Tar du med Nacho Cheese også?” Han prøver å smile, og Mikael nikker fornøyd. 

Mikael dumper ned ved siden av ham, åpner posen, tar en stor neve chips og sender til Isak som også fyller hånden med sprø maisflak, putter et og et i munnen før han tørker de klissete fingrene på buksebenet og tar en ny neve. 

“Så? Hørt noe fra pappa?” Mikael tar posen fra ham og forsyner seg.

“Nope.” Isak drar opp mobilen med den andre hånden. Ikke et eneste varsel. Ikke fra noe egentlig. Han låser den opp. “Ingenting.” Noe begynner å skurre. Ikke en mail, ikke et varsel om melding, ingenting. Han sjekker at wifien funker. Den gjør det. Og telefonen står ikke på flymodus. “Jeg har ikke hørt noe fra noen egentlig.” Isak begynner å tenke seg om, rart at det ikke har kommet noen varsler av noe slag. Men telefonen må jo funke, han har jo vært på internett og lest nyheter liksom. 

Isak holder avknappen inne og slår av telefonen. Slår den på igjen. 

Det tar tid. 

Han taster kode to ganger og telefonen låser seg opp. Ser på Mikael. “Har du fått noen meldinger?”

“Nei, ikke fra pappa.” 

Isak sukker. Men også litt glad, hadde vært litt kjipt om Mikael hadde fått meldinger og ikke ham. Barnslig tanke, han vet det, men han tenker den likevel. 

“Men?” 

“Jeg fikk melding fra Oliver. Han lurte på om jeg kunne komme bort en tur.”

Isak kikker på klokka, bare kvart på åtte. “Seff. Men vær hjemme til halv elleve da. Det er skole i morgen.”

“Mm.” Mikael blir sittende. “Hva skjedde på morgenen egentlig?”

Isak vrir litt på seg, ser i gulvet. “Vi…. vi fikk vel sagt ting vi ikke mente begge to. Litt mange dumme, vonde ting. Det er litt mye stress om dagen for oss begge, og da ble det så dumt. Og nå er det bare vondt.” Isak sukker.

“Okey.” Mikael nikker. 

“Ja, og i tillegg har dagen på jobb vært kjip. Stress der også, lite folk, mye å gjøre, sjuke unger.”

“Men pappa kommer hjem.” Det er ikke et spørsmål fra Mikael, han sier det med bestemt stemme. 

“Ja.” Isak ser på ham. “Jeg vet jo det.”

“Men?” Mikael ser på ham. 

“Nei, det er bare det at... “ Isak sukker. “Nei, det er bare at alt kjennes så dritt akkurat nå.”

Mikael ser på ham. “Jeg skjønner. Men det går bra. Prate sammen? Er det ikke det du og pappa alltid sier til meg?”

“Joda. Vi skal det. Men han må jo komme hjem først da.” Isak klarer såvidt å smile til Mikael som nikker tilbake. 

“Du er sikker på at det går greit at jeg stikker til Oliver?”

“Jada, Mikael. Det går greit.”

Det dirrer i telefonen. Varseltallene på flere apper blinker opp, både Insta, Face og mail. “Faen, det virker som telefonen min har vært litt syk.” 

“Å?” Mikael bøyer seg fram. 

“Slo den av og på, og nå popper det inn med varsler.”

“Serr, Isak, du burde kjøpe deg ny telefon.” 

“Tydeligvis.” Han trekker på skuldrene. 

“Melding fra pappa?” Mikael reiser seg, kommer mot ham.

Isak rister på hodet. 

“Den kommer. Helt sikkert." Mikael nikker og reiser se. "Jeg stikker.” Han bøyer seg ned og gir Isak en klem. “Hadet.”

“Hadet, hils da!”

Idet Mikael smeller igjen utgangsdøren, vibrerer det i telefonen. Melding fra “Mannen i mitt liv.” Isak trekker pusten og kniper øynene igjen før han leser den. Meldingen er kort. 

_ “Hjemme rundt 2100.” _

Den er sendt for en drøy time siden. 

Isak kjenner at han blir både glad og irritert av meldingen. Glad for at det er et livstegn, og at Even faktisk kommer hjem, han hadde et øyeblikk vært litt i tvil. Men det irriterer faktisk ganske mye at han ikke skriver noe mer. Et lite unnskyld hadde jo vært fint.

Han trekker pusten og tenker en gang til. Han selv har jo faktisk ikke skrevet melding til Even en gang. Kanskje burde han gjort det, kanskje burde han sagt unnskyld?

Men det er jo verre det Even gjorde. 

Dra uten å si hadet. Det gjør fortsatt skikkelig vondt. Helt forferdelig vondt. Meldingen betyr at Even mest sannsynlig er ute på E6 nå, og da kan ikke Isak ringe ham heller, for handsfree’en i bilen er ødelagt. Tenk om Even er like irritert og frustrert på ham, skrev melding i håp om å få svar, også krasjer han. Uten at Isak får svart.

Tankene spinner som en karusell igjen. Han klarer snart ikke mer. Magen knyter seg og det kjennes ut som han må kaste opp. Pulsen øker og uroen han har kjent på i hele dag brer seg på nytt i hele kroppen. Han må gjøre noe, men hva kan han gjøre?

Isak reiser seg brått og går på vaskerommet igjen. Må ha noe å finne på. Tøyet i vaskemaskinen blir hengt opp med pinlig nøyaktighet. Alt henger i sett - stilongser og trøyer, to og to sammen, og parvise ullsokker på de hvite trådene på stativet. Alle sokkene samme vei, to og to. De hører sammen. 

Akkurat som Even og ham. 

Isak står og vurderer om han skal sette på en maskin til, men finner ut at den kommer til å bli ferdig så seint at han ikke orker. Tar i stedet regntøyet opp fra bøtten og henger det på kanten av vasken. Tar det i morgen.

På vei ut på kjøkkenet kommer han på at Even sikkert er sulten når han kommer hjem. Han tar frem ost, løk, skinke, melk og egg, visper sammen en røre til omelett og setter stekepannen på platen. Heller røren i pannen og steker omeletten. Setter noen skiver brød klar i brødristeren, tar fram restene av avokado, tomat og mais etter middagen og setter det på bordet.

Så setter han seg ned. 

Og venter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper dere har lyst til å følge med på andre del av denne historien også, den kommer om et par dager.  
Har dere lyst til å dele noen tanker om denne delen, og kanskje noen spekulasjoner på hva som skjer videre, må dere gjerne det. Jeg gleder meg til å lese! ❤❤


	2. Fullt hus

Lyden av bilhjul over grusen, den lyden han har ventet på hele ettermiddagen og kvelden kommer litt før ni, og Isak spretter opp, går bort til kjøkkenbenken og ser ut vinduet. Det er Even. 

Rastløsheten flommer gjennom ham, likevel klarer han ikke å bevege seg. Han føler seg delt i to. Den ene siden har lyst til å løpe ut i gangen og kaste seg rundt halsen på Even når han kommer inn gjennom døren. Den andre siden er fortsatt irritert, sint, frustrert og lei seg og har lyst til å si alle de tingene som han har gått og tenkt på i hele dag. Kanskje si dem skikkelig høyt til og med. 

Ettersom han blir stående og tenke på det, får han ikke gjort noen ting før han hører lyden av Even som åpner utgangsdøren og kommer inn i gangen. “Hallo?” 

“Kjøkkenet!” Isak er usikker på hvordan stemmen hans høres ut. Evens stemme høres litt sliten ut, bare av det lille ‘halloet’ Isak fikk. Han står helt rolig ved kjøkkenbenken og venter på at Even skal komme inn, hører lyden av skrittene hans nærme seg, og så står han der i døråpningen.

“Hei.” 

“Hei.” Isak ser på ham. “Sliten?” 

Han ser jo at Even er sliten, trenger egentlig ikke å spørre og Even svarer ikke, bare nikker. Han kommer inn på kjøkkenet, går mot vasken, skrur på vannet, finner seg et glass og fyller det, tar en stor slurk. “Du da?” Even ser ut i rommet når han spør. 

“Dritsliten. Jævlig dag.” Isak prøver å få øyekontakt med ham. 

Men Even ser fortsatt stivt ut i rommet. “Jeg og.” 

Alt fra morgenen ligger i luften mellom dem, i den trykkende, tunge stillheten som er tykk og ubehagelig. Men de er nødt til å ta det opp, nødt til å snakke om det, det vet de begge to. Isak aner ikke hvordan Evens dag på jobb har vært, men den kan umulig ha vært verre enn hans, eller kanskje den har det? 

Han klarer ikke å holde seg, begynner i helt feil ende, men han må bare.

“Kan du være så snill og si ha det før du reiser på morgenen?”

“Hæ?” Even vender hodet brått og ser på Isak. Det er nesten så han kan kjenne at det blikket han får stikker litt. 

“Du sa ikke ha det da du dro på morgenen i dag.” Isak gjentar seg selv, og vet at dette ikke er måten å gjøre det på. Han vet det så innmari godt, men det bare kommer. 

“Syns du det er så rart?” Evens blikk er fortsatt stivt og litt mørkere enn i sted, men ikke sånn godt mørkt som Isak liker. Dette er sinnablikket til Even. “Syns du virkelig det er rart?”

“Nei.” Han gjør jo egentlig ikke det. “Men du kan ikke bare stikke sånn....”

“Fy faen, Isak,” Even avbryter ham med hevet stemme, ser seg rundt før han ser på Isak igjen, “etter det du sa på morgenen, skal du være glad jeg har kommet hjem”

Ordene slår ham rett i magen, men han retter seg opp og parerer raskt. “Du var ikke så jævlig hyggelig du heller da.” 

“Nei, men så er det ikke så jævlig lett å være så jævlig hyggelig når jeg får beskjed fra deg om at jeg driter i familien min heller da.” Stemmen hans er hard og kald.

“Det var **_ikke_** det jeg sa, Even.” Isak slår oppgitt ut med armene og hører at hans egen stemme er på vei til å bli like hard som Evens. 

“Men det var det du mente?” Even smalner øynene før han snur seg bort. 

“Nei!” Isak nesten roper ut. “Det var det ikke. Jeg sa at for deg er ikke vi viktigst i helgen.”

Evens munnen er litt åpen, øynene nesten svarte, og han rister på hodet når han snur seg mot vasken igjen. “Det er jo det samme.”

“Det er ikke det, Even.” Isak tar et skritt ut i rommet, fra ham. “Når du må jobbe istedenfor å være med på det vi har planlagt, så er jo ikke vi viktigst.” 

Even rister kraftig på hodet. “Dere er alltid viktigst, men noen ganger må ting utsettes, som det vi hadde planlagt i helgen, fordi andre ting…”

“Er viktigere.” Isak avbryter ham og ser på ham. Even snur seg mot ham igjen, og Isak ser at han biter tennene sammen, trekker pusten inn gjennom nesen, mens han selv har en puls som banker som besatt i øret. Han vil jo ikke dette, han vil ikke krangle nå, men Even skjønner jo faen meg ingenting. 

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet. “Fordi andre ting haster.”

“Så vi skal bare sitte her på vent til du har tid til oss da? Jeg skal liksom holde alt på stell og vente til du beærer oss med din dyrebare tid?” Han angrer på det han sa med en gang han ser ansiktet til Even forandre seg. Øynene hans blir blanke og munnen åpner seg igjen. Han svelger. 

“Hva faen? Er du seriøs nå Isak? Er du klar over hvor jævlig det du sier er, hvor jævlig urettferdig du er nå? Jeg gidder faen meg ikke stå her og ta i mot sånn dritt, om du tror det. Og du kan i det minste gå ut av det jævlig store glasshuset ditt før du begynner å kaste stein. Eller rettere sagt, komme deg ut av den forbanna fotballboblen din og se på deg selv før du klager på meg. Det er ikke sånn at du har vært den perfekte familiefar de siste helgene heller. Fei for din egen fuckings dør.” Even roper mot ham, og Isak tenker i et lite øyeblikk på Iris som ligger oppe og sover. Han håper hun ikke våkner. 

Og nå klarer han ikke stå her og se på Even, ikke høre på ham heller, han må ut. Bort. Så han snur seg og går ut av kjøkkenet, ut gjennom stuen, ut i gangen, ut utgangsdøren som han smeller igjen etter seg så det høres ut som hele huset rister. På toppen trappen kommer han på at han ikke har tatt på seg sko, men går ikke inn igjen, fortsetter i stedet ned trappen i sokkelesten, går rundt huset, setter seg på terrassetrappen og trekker knærne nesten opp under haken.

Tårene brenner bak øyelokkene, men han har ikke tenkt å la dem slippe løs, han blunker og blunker mens han prøver å svelge bort den store, vonde klumpen i halsen. 

Han er dust, han vet det. Han gikk rett i angrep, lot ikke Even få komme til i det hele tatt. Han burde egentlig startet med å si unnskyld for det han sa, i stedet for det han gjorde. I stedet for det han sa.

Kneppet som kommer fra låsen i terrassedøren en god stund senere gjør at han skvetter, men han snur seg ikke. Tar heller et bedre tak rundt knærne og presser dem mot brystkassen. Han hører skrittene til Even over plankene i terrassegulvet og merker at han stopper opp bak ham et lite øyeblikk, hører at han trekker pusten, før han kommer helt bort og setter seg ned. 

“Isak?” Stemmen hans er vanlig igjen. 

Isak bare rister på hodet. Klarer nesten ikke å tenke, i alle fall ikke å si noe, for da kommer han til å begynne å gråte. Stemmen til Even fortsetter å prate, den vanlige, gode, mørke stemmen fortsetter å prate. “Hva er det som skjer, Isak? Prat med meg.”

Han snur hodet og ser kjapt på Even. Han sitter og ser ut i hagen, pirker på en negl og det ene beinet hans dirrer.

“Jeg…” Isak må svelge hardt, trekker pusten og ser ut i luften en stund før han fortsetter. “Jeg vet ikke. Det ble bare så mye i dag, det har vært så mye hele uken. Du har jobbet hele tiden, jeg har hatt et helvete på min jobb, alt med ungene har vært på meg, mamma er dårlig og jeg burde besøkt henne en gang til egentlig, og jeg gledet meg sånn til helgen, så da du sa på morgenen i dag at det ikke ble noe, så kom alt opp på en gang. Jeg vet jo at det ikke er din feil, jeg bare…” Isak gløtter bort på Even som stirrer ut i den mørke høstkvelden. “..jeg trenger deg... her.”

“Jeg er jo her, Isak. Men jobben min er jo sånn, det blir sånn som dette på noen prosjekter. Jeg vil det jo ikke, men skal jeg gjøre jobben min så må jeg.”

“Du er jo ikke her når du er på jobb, Even.” Isak puster det ut, men han har ikke tenkt å starte en ny krangel, så han forter seg å snakke videre. “Og jeg vet at det er sånn, men det gjør vondt å vite at vi ikka skal være sammen, ordentlig sammen, på flere dager. Ikke i morgen, ikke på lørdag og ikke på søndag heller.”

Even ser endelig bort på ham, Isak kan kjenne blikket hans på seg selv om han ikke ser på ham og Even setter seg litt nærmere. Isak er ikke ferdig, så han fortsetter. “Og i dag var en skikkelig drittdag på jobb, Frank kjeftet på meg, foreldre kjeftet på meg, og med krangelen vi hadde på morgenen sittende i kroppen så ble alt helt for jævlig. Men jeg skulle ikke tatt det ut på deg.” Isak ser på ham, møter blikket hans som nå er godt å se på. “Unnskyld.”

Armen til Even legger seg rundt skuldrene hans og Isak synker inn mot ham. “Unnskyld, Isak. Det var skikkelig dårlig gjort av meg å si det jeg gjorde også, for jeg er utrolig stolt og glad over alt du gjør, alt fra jobb til å fikse for Marianne, for det du gjør hjemme og alt med fotballen for ungene. Hadde det ikke vært for at du jobber her, og har mulighet til å fikse alt hjemme når jeg jobber som jeg gjør, så kunne ikke jeg hatt denne jobben. Jeg skjønner at det er pes." Stemmen til Even er like over hodet hans. Den varme, mørke, rolige stemmen som kan dysse ham i søvn, eller fjerne alle vonde tanker, stryker nå varsomt over alle de vonde riftene han har etter krangelen. 

Isak lener seg tetter mot ham. Han er våt på sokkene og buksebaken, det har begynt å regne litt igjen og det sender et gufs gjennom ham, men varmen fra Even veier det opp. Han holder ut her litt til. “Jeg ble så innmari skuffet og lei meg da jeg skjønte at planene våre denne helgen plutselig ikke ble noe av. Både på mine vegne og ungenes. Iris har jo nesten ikke sett deg denne uken, bare noen korte glimt på morgenen.”

Even klemmer ham tettere inntil seg. “Jeg vet det. Og det er faktisk skikkelig vondt for meg altså, du vet det? Jeg tenker på det hver dag når klokka har passert fire, at nå, hadde det vært normaluke nå, hadde jeg vært hjemme. Laget middag med Iris, pratet med Mikael og deg, eller ventet på at du skulle komme hjem fra jobb. Det er dritkjipt.”

“Jeg vet jo egentlig at du syns det. Men noen ganger virker det som du liker det mer enn du syns det er kjipt.”

“Jeg må jo bare. Det er jobben min. Alle har kjipe dager på jobb, men man slutter ikke å gjøre jobben for det.” Even trekker pusten inn og puster den tungt ut igjen. “Det vet vel du alt om?”

Isak nikker. Han gjør jo det. 

Even fortsetter, “Men hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe?”

Isak trekker pusten. “Fordi jeg tenkte jeg bare skulle holde ut til helgen, men så klarte jeg det ikke da, når alt kom på en gang, spesielt ikke når helgen ble borte. Poff.”

“Poff.” Even klemmer han enda tettere. “Det var vel mer _ pangkræsj?” _

Isak ser opp på ham. “Definitivt kræsj.” 

Even nikker stryker ham over ryggen før han klemmer armen rundt skuldrene igjen og Isak legger hodet ned på skulderen hans. De puster rolig igjen begge to og blir sittende tett sammen på trappen. Stillheten rundt dem er god å kjenne på nå. Luften er klarere, spenningene er borte og det er godt å sitte sånn. Bare de to. Etter en stund stryker Even ham over armen, kysser ham i håret og sier lavt. "Jeg begynner å bli våt. Skal vi gå inn?” 

. 

Inne i stuen ser Even først mot trappen og så på Isak. “Jeg regner med Iris sover?” Isak nikker.

“Og Mikael?” 

“Han er hos Oliver. Kommer hjem halv elleve.” Isak griper tak i hånden til Even og klemmer den forsiktig. “Jeg har laget kveldsmat til oss. Om du er sulten.”

Even nikker igjen. “Jeg så det. Og ja, jeg er sulten. Tankeleser?” Han smiler og trekker Isak i armen, drar ham mot seg og legger armene rundt livet hans.

Isak gjør en grimase mot ham. “Hadde jeg vært tankeleser hadde vel ikke noe av dette skjedd, tror du det?”

“Nei, kanskje ikke. Men takk likevel da. Jeg er sulten!”

Isak lener seg litt tilbake, ser på ham. Legger noen løse hårstrå bak øret hans. “Even. Kan du love meg en ting?”

“Hm?”

“Ikke dra avgårde uten å si hadet. Ever igjen.”

Even ser spørrende på ham.

“På morgenen i dag. Du sa ikke hadet. Jeg….” Isak legger hendene tett inntil kinnen hans, stryker over dem med tomlene og ser ham inn i øynene, “altså….. jeg skjønner at du ikke hadde lyst til å kysse meg akkurat da, etter…. etter det jeg sa…..Men at du ikke sa hadet….” Isak trekker pusten. 

“Isak. Kjæresten min.” Even griper fastere rundt livet hans. 

“Jeg tuller ikke Even.” Isak trekker seg litt bort, legger den ene hånden sin på brystkassen hans, rett over hjertet hans, stryker over t-skjorten med lette fingertupper. “Hva hvis du hadde krasjet? Hva om noe hadde skjedd med deg eller meg, og det siste vi gjorde var å krangle? Dratt fra hverandre uten å si hadet.”

Even trekker ham inntil seg igjen, legger pannen sin mot pannen hans. “Jeg tenkte ikke på det da. Jeg var bare irritert og sint. Fordi jeg syns det du sa var så urettferdig.”

“Det var det.” Isak sukker inn mot halsen til Even. “Og jeg tenkte ikke så mye på det selv heller, før jeg kom hjem, og det verste sinnet hadde roet seg litt. Men da kom alt liksom. Alle katastrofetankene. Hva om, hva hvis, tenk om…”

“Unnskyld, Isak. Jeg… jeg tenkte rett og slett ikke…”

Isak klarer faktisk å smile. “Kanskje vi skal holde oss til matpakkeprat og dagens gjøremål før sju på morgenen?”

Even smiler. “God ide.” Han klemmer armene tett rundt Isak igjen, den ene hånden glir oppover ryggen hans og presser brystkassen sin mot Isak sin. Den andre hånden glir ned over rumpa til Isak og klemmer til. “Også kan vi ta kranglene på kvelden, for da kan vi ha make-up-sex etterpå.”

Isak kjenner umiddelbart en kribling nederst i magen. “Høres ut som en god plan.” Han finner endelig leppene til Even og kysser ham. Dypt og grådig. 

Hendene til Even ligger over rumpa hans, klemmer rumpeballene. “Du er klissvåt jo. Du kan bli syk. Jeg tror kanskje jeg må ta av deg klærne og varme deg litt.”

“Hvor sulten er du?” Isak mumler inn i munnen til Even, presser hoftene sine mot Evens og lar hendene gli opp under t-skjorten hans. 

“Jeg kan vente litt....” Even presser den ene hånden sin ned under linningen i buksen til Isak, stryker over rumpa hans, og Isak kjenner den glovarme hånden hans mot sin iskalde og våte rumpeball, mens Even presser det ene kneet sitt mellom lårene til Isak. “...med å spise.” 

“Even…” Isak slipper ut et lettet pust. “Jeg trenger deg. Nå.”

Han trekker seg ut av omfavnelsen, griper hånden til Even og drar ham med seg opp trappen. 

Soveromsdøren blir lukket, og Isak hører kneppet fra nøkkelen som blir vridd om. Han snur seg og Even kommer mot ham, legger hendene på kinnene hans og kysser ham sultent. De sløser ikke med tiden, men vrenger av seg klærne og kommer seg opp i sengen. 

Kroppene vet hva de skal, hendene vet hvor de skal berøre, fingrene hvor de skal stryke bestemt, hvor de kan klype litt og hvor berøringene må være lette som fjær. Alt dette vet de, likevel kjennes det som om det er utrolig mye viktigere å gjøre alt med en større bevissthet akkurat nå. 

Denne kvelden. 

Hjernen til Isak jobber på høygir så han skal klare å gjøre alt for at det skal være best mulig for Even, alt for at han skal nyte, kjenne, føle det riktig og ha det godt, kysse og stryke akkurat på de rette stedene for å få fram nettopp det stønnet han vil, og kanskje et litt dypere eller høyere et også? Og han merker det på Evens bevegelser, de er ikke hektiske eller travle, men de er heller ikke forsiktig, lette og ertende, de er myke, varme og bestemte.

Even finner alle de riktige stedene, både med hender og munn. Han stryker og klemmer så kroppen hans nesten vibrerer. Han kysser Isak under øret, akkurat der Isak syns det kiler når de ikke er her, men nå gir kyssene et sug i magen som sprer seg, setter fyr på alt i ham, og han vrir seg mot, og ikke bort fra det, for han vil ha mer. 

“Hva vil du?” Even gløtter opp på ham når han lager en sti av langsomme kyss over brystkassen hans. Øynene hans er mørkeblå, nesten svarte, under øyenvippene. 

“Det som du vil.” Isak vet det er et dårlig svar, men det er sant. Akkurat nå er det nærheten og de to som er viktigst, ikke hvordan de gjør det.

Når Even setter seg over ham litt etterpå, bøyer seg fram, kysser ham mens han vugger sakte fram og tilbake, er Isak ute av stand til å tenke mer. 

Han bare føler. 

Føler tyngden av Even mot kroppen sin, føler leppene hans mot munnen sin, føler hendene hans som stryker over brystet, magen, under armene, føler tærne hans som legger seg under knehasen hans, føler varmen fra kroppen hans mot sin, føler pusten hans mot huden, føler blikket hans på seg, føler seg elsket. 

Så kommer tankene tilbake, og sammen med dem varmen i hjertet. Den som sprer seg utover, den som gir han en klump i magen, et, eller nei, mange ekstra hjerteslag i halvminuttet, gir ham klumpen i halsen fordi han føler han ikke helt kan få sagt eller vist hvor mye han elsker mannen som sitter over ham, den mannen som er hans, hans trygge klippe, hans morgen og kveld, hans for all framtid. 

Det triller en tåre ned fra øyet og mot øret, han kjenner det kiler litt når den treffer inni øret, og han smiler. 

Even holder seg oppe på strake armer, ser på ham med det blikket som Isak vet er bare for ham. “Isak…” Stemmen hans er rusten, full av grums og uuttalte ord, men Isak vet hva det betyr, vet hva han føler, har aldri vært i tvil om det, og han håper ikke Even er i tvil om hva han føler heller. 

Isak løfter hånden, tar tak rundt nakken hans og drar ham ned mot seg. “Jeg vet, Even. Jeg og.” 

Isak klamrer seg til ham mens bevegeslene deres blir mer bestemte og raskere. Han hører pusten til Even gå både i takt og utakt med sin egen, kjenner alle knuter og klumper inni seg bli koblet sammen, som sprengladninger med tenntråd. 

Og alt eksploderer. 

**

Isak våkner brått av en høy lyd. Det var ytterdøren som ble smelt igjen, det er han sikker på. Han setter seg opp og ser seg litt forvirret rundt. Sengen er tom, og plassen ved siden av ham er kald. Han slenger beina utenfor sengen, drar på seg bokseren, aner ikke hvor mange klokken er når han reiser seg opp. På gulvet ser han haugen med klær, det er både Evens og hans, så han rekker å smile litt før han kjenner alvoret gli over ham igjen.

Er det morgen? Har Even dratt uten å si ha det igjen? 

Men de var jo enige.

Ikke dra uten å si hadet. 

Aldri. 

Uansett.

Han går ut gjennom soveromsdøren og hører stemmer nede. 

Det er Mikael og Even. 

Han tar en kjapp tur innom badet, pisser, gløtter opp på klokken og ser at den er litt over halv elleve. Da er det altså kveld enda, og Mikael har akkurat kommet hjem. 

Med lydløse skritt går han ned trappen og får med seg litt av samtalen mellom Mikael og Even. Ikke det at han prøver å sniklytte, det er ikke det. Men litt må være lov. 

_ “Hvordan da?” _

_ “Nei, bare at... Jeg har aldri sett ham så trist før jeg, pappa.” _

_ “Ikke?” _

_ “Eller jo, kanskje den våren dere ble sammen. Da dere kom fra Marianne den gangen.” _

_ “Ja, jeg vet. Vi har snakket sammen nå altså.” _Stemmen til Even er varm og kjærlig. 

_ “Ja? Dere har?” _

_"Ja, selvfølgelig har vi pratet sammen. Alt er bra igjen, Mikael.”_

_“Bra!”_

Isak får med seg lettelsen i stemmen til Mikael når han går inn på kjøkkenet. Even sitter og spiser, ser opp på ham og smiler bredt. “Jøss! Du er våken jo?”

“Jah, jeg våknet av at ** _noen_ ** smelte i ytterdøren.” Isak ser mot Mikael, later som han er streng, men kjenner at han ikke klarer å skjule smilet i stemmen, heller ikke i ansiktet. 

“Å.” Mikaels skyldige ansikt lyser _ sorry _ mot ham, før det sprekker opp i et smil. “Det går bedre nå Isak?” Han kommer mot ham og lar hånden streife akkurat over hodet hans. Isak tenker at han sikkert har verdens mest avslørende pulesveis. 

“Ja.” Isak nikker, men Mikael ser ikke på ham lenger, han har snudd seg mot Even som har nesten maken sveis. Mikael ser ned og rister litt på hodet.

Isak ser på Even, og smiler. “Var det godt?” 

Even spruter ut i latter, og Mikael blir pionrød. 

“Ja, maten altså.” Isak rister på hodet, kjenner at han blir litt varm i ansiktet og skjønner at det han tenkte skulle være en avledning, ikke ble det. Mer et stort tramp i salaten. “Var omeletten god?”

“Omeletten var fantastisk, Isak.” Even nikker. “Har spart litt til deg også.” Han nikker mot tallerkenen. 

“Takk.” Isak dumper ned på stolen.

Mikael kaster hendene i været. “Jeg går og legger meg. God natt”

Isak ser etter ham, før han snur seg mot Even. “Han ble flau.”

“Mhm.” Even nikker og tygger brød med omelett. “Syns du det er rart?”

Isak rister på hodet og forsyner seg med en skive og litt omelett. De spiser litt i stillhet før Even kremter og ser på ham, smiler forsiktig. “Går det bra?” 

“Ja.” Isak putter den siste brødbiten i munnen og strekker hånden over bordet, griper tak i Evens hånd, klemmer den hardt. “Unnskyld igjen. Jeg vet jeg har sagt det, men jeg må bare si det igjen. Jeg var urettferdig og det var fryktelig dårlig gjort å si det jeg gjorde. Jeg vet jo at vi betyr alt for deg.”

“Dere gjør det. Og jeg hater at jeg må jobbe så mye som jeg gjør nå.” Even klemmer hånden hans. “Jeg lover at prosjektet blir ferdig i løpet av mandag eller tirsdag. Og da tar jeg fri resten av uka. Minst.”

“Oi.” Isak kjenner at hele ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et smil. 

“Og unnskyld for det jeg sa også. Det var ikke greit. Jeg digger jo egentlig at du er så engasjert. Ikke bare i jobben din, men også i fotballen. Det betyr mye for både deg og ikke minst for ungene, og meg da.”

“Jeg serverte deg den på sølvfat.”

Even rister på hodet. “Det var ikke greit uansett.”

“Det var ikke greit det vi sa, noen av oss. Like gode?” Isak fletter fingrene sine inn i Evens og klemmer til.

“Like gode.” Even nikker, løfter hånden hans og kysser fingrene. En etter en. “Skal vi rydde og legge oss?”

“Mm.” Isak nikker. De reiser seg og rydder av bordet, og mens Isak setter på oppvaskmaskinen, hører han at Even går i døren til vaskerommet og raskt kommer tilbake. 

“Hva har Iris egentlig holdt på med i dag?”

Isak ler. Han klarer det nå. 

“Sølekatastrofe. Jeg ønsket at hun var en pertentlig, ordentlig og kjedelig unge en stund i dag. Men ikke nå lenger. Nå vil jeg ha henne akkurat som hun er. Med søle og rampestreker. Skal fortelle deg når vi har lagt oss.”

Even stiller seg bak ham og legger armene rundt livet hans, kysser ham på halsen og Isak kjenner at alle de dårlige følelsene fra før i dag er borte. “Kom da. Vi legger oss.”

“Mm.” Isak snur seg i armene hans, holder hardt rundt ham og kysser ham.

Endelig er universet i balanse igjen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tre A'er har hjulpet meg med denne, for krangling og ufred i Verdens Navle var jammen ikke lett å skrive, jeg syns rett og slett det var litt vondt, men samtidig så er det jo sånn det er. Alt er ikke bestandig fint og flott. Så tusen, tusen takk til Amfelia, Allieverwas og Artemis for tilbakemeldinger og gode forslag. Noen tatt til følge, andre avvist....❤❤
> 
> Ble superglad for alle de fine kommentarene på den første delen. Tusen tusen takk! ❤❤ Det er så innmari hyggelig at så mange liker Verdens Navle universet mitt, for jeg klarer jo ikke å tenke at jeg aldri skal skrive mer om Even, Isak, Mikael og Iris jeg heller...
> 
> Håper dere har lyst til å skrive noen tanker om del to også!


End file.
